In a semiconductor memory device having a three-dimensional structure, in order to increase the degree of integration, a memory hole is formed in a stacked body in which a plurality of electrode films is stacked, and in the memory hole, a charge storage film and a channel are provided extending in a stacking direction of the stacked body. In such a semiconductor memory device, in order to further increase the degree of integration, a structure in which an interconnect is provided directly under the memory hole has been proposed. However, there is a concern that as the number of stacked electrode films is increased, an electric discharge between a substrate and an interconnect occurs resulting from processing of a memory hole or the like.